You Are My Sunshine
by ltlearthquake
Summary: Lizzie wakes up to our all favourite Criminal. ;) Slightly Lizzington


_Disclaimer_: If ‚The Blacklist' was actually mine, there would be no daddygate discussion. That said, I take the characters out to play now.

Dear my lovely _Beta_, a deal is a deal, you post, I post. Although I am super unsure about this little ficlett.

_~Dear my sweet lovely 'Wicked Game'- reviewers. Let me hug you guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH ! *iz moved* you make it possible that I actually sit my ass down and write more, even though it eats away so much time from my real life. But Lizzington is and will remain beautiful... *tears up and embraces fandom*~_

**_A/N_**: This is just something funny stuck in my head since forever. I would love to see it on the show, but in case we don't, well at least it's on paper now. ;) It could happen anytime during season one. I am usually not a good writer for funny stuff and it's way too short for my liking, but if you guys enjoy it I might end up making a story out of it, writing a early morning encounter between Lizzie and Red with each year that passes by, trying to show how their relationship progresses over the years. In any case, I hope you enjoy it.

_~ I always write while listening to music. Usually one specific song inspires most of the story. This time it was different. The story wrote itself and hearing this song, just cracked me up, since it is super funny applied to this little fanfic. ~_

...

**You Are My Sunshine**

...

It was getting lighter. She could already feel the tickling rays of light dancing over her skin. Relaxed, she dug her face deeper into the soft pillows. They smelled fresh and clean.

"Mmm.." she hummed. It was Saturday. Finally a day off from work. No post office, no paperwork, no Most Wanted criminal demanding a working relationship from her. She could just stay in bed. Forever.

Slowly she turned around and blindly palmed for her cellphone to turn off the alarm. But instead of finding the square object right next to her on the mattress, her fingers felt fabric, warm fabric, soft fabric, moving gently up and down like someone breathing.

Her eyes shot open within second as she blinked at the intruder.

There he sat, Raymond Reddington, casually stretched out on the bed beside her. Suit, vest, tie and fedora in place, wearing a cheeky lopsided grin and smiling down at her with interest.

"Good morning. I thought you'd never wake."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She almost yelled at him, pulling herself up. Her eyebrows set deep into her face, her good mood gone within seconds.

"Look at you all grumpy and cursing. Someone clearly isn't a morning person." The words fell lazy off his lips. Witty as the day she met him and not caring about making one life miserable. The concierge of crime, all in one word. Red!

"Out! Now!" Her finger pointed unfaltering towards the door. "Or I'm calling for Ressler to put your sorry ass into that box for 24 hours."

"Perfect, we might need the boys." He said, while getting his shades out of his pocket.

She pulled her blankets tighter around herself and got into a sitting position."Red? Why are you in my house? And most importantly why are you in my bedroom?"

"It felt lonely downstairs." He shrugged. "Besides, your dog peed in front of the couch."

A heavy sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes. Then she looked back at him expectantly and for him to explain his home invasion.

His mouth twitched slightly. "You know what they say about the early bird."

She glanced at him without emotion, trying to find humor in this little 'guess the information game'. She came up with the embodiment of the phrase 'if looks could kill...'

This seemed to please him somehow. He looked the slightest bit amused. It must have added something charming to the haystack of her hair that she was used to untangling each morning.

"I have a new name for you." His voice was back to business then, deep and serious, only hints of humor framing his eyes and he bent his head and looked sideways at her.

She gave up. Not even bothering to roll her eyes. "At 6 a.m. in the morning?"

"Well... it's supposed to be raining later. If we're lucky we still might catch some tan."

"It's my day off." Ignoring his comment she let her face fall into her hands, trying to block this impossible creature that had entered her life just months ago and butting into everything that was sacred with his so called Blacklist.

"It's my 3 million sailing into the sunset. You don't see me complaining." He played with his fingers, seeming a little impatient. There was no way avoiding this. He was her job now and he was a handful.

"Ugh." She huffed and sank for a minute back into her pillow brooding. Why on earth had she agreed to this again? Right, because he worked with no one but Elisabeth Keen.

She heard papers rustling and saw him flip through the pages of the morning press, faking interest in the sports section. "Lizzie, leave the beauty sleep for someone who actually needs it and get dressed. I don't think my client can handle cute cupcake PJs."

Quickly her glance fell towards her clothes. "I'm not wearing ... Out! Now! Wait in the car!" and jumped out of bed, looking for her bathrobe.

He looked up and smiled. "I'll turn around I promise, you must have realized by now I am a perfect gentleman."

Grabbing some fresh trousers and a shirt out of the wardrobe she headed for the bathroom."Yes, one that wakes me up in the middle of the night."

"Hey I don't make the rules." He yelled after her unaffected.

There was a short pause as her head popped out of the doorframe. "Aren't you now?" Then she shut it and turned on the water.

While the shower was running he made a few phone calls and ordered some breakfast they'd have on their ride. It would be a two hours drive before they would reach his informant.

Hudson tiptoed quietly into the bedroom then, snuffing around and ending up right before him next to the bed, watching the stranger intently.

"We might as well bring you bud, our friend doesn't like dogs very much." The mutt sneezed and wagged his tail. "Lizzie, make sure you wear something waterproof."

"What?" her muffled voice reached through the bathroom door.

"We're going fishing!" He said louder this time.

She appeared all dressed back in her bedroom after a minute searching for some fresh socks in the drawers. "Let me guess, one of your big whales, Ahab?"

"Quite literally actually. My client owns a trout farm about 120 miles north from here."

She turned around and looked at him, her jaw slightly open. "Has it ever occurred to you to bring your criminal friends to us, instead of dragging me through the whole country every week?"

"Yes, but where is the fun in that? I enjoy getting you out of the city from time to time." He stated superior, as if this was the most obvious answer to all questions concerning life.

"Get off my bed, now and let's leave." She pulled out some outdoor rain pants and boots and looked for her windbreaker. "These will have to do."

"I hate to break it to you." He said as he got up from her mattress and gave her an overall glance, before wiping a bit of leftover toothpaste from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. "But you might need an umbrella for later."

A little self-conscious she reached down to Hudson, who was walking past the two of them chewing on a shoe. "That might be a problem," she said, "since _this one_ here ate it last week," taking the blue sneaker out of the dogs fang.

"In that case..." She felt something soft being placed on her hair then. "...here. Wear the hat." He said in a low voice and she was surprised finding Red's hands next to her face as she got back up, adjusting his very own fedora on top of her head.

"Thanks." She worded quietly as he opened the door for her. She stared back at him briefly upon stepping through the frame. Aware of lingering at the edge of each others personal space for moment, allowing his hand to lightly touch her at the small of her back.

"Red? One more thing." She spoke calm before licking her lips and leaning further into him. Her sweet smile slowly morphing into a serious glance. "If I _ever_ find you in my bedroom again, there will be another stabbing!"

His eyes danced with amusement before he lead her out of the room. "In that case, my safe word is 'peaches'."

**...**

...

_A/N: ...to be continued? Yes? No? Undecided? Was it even funny? XD Let me know..._


End file.
